


Masquerade

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, POV Tony Stark, Songfic, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: ¿Quién es aquel que bajo la máscara, puede descubrir los más oscuros anhelos del otro?WARNING:Non-conDISCLAIMER:Los personajes NO me pertenecen, pero SÍ la trama.





	1. PRIMER ACTO

El carnaval siempre permitía que los más bajos pero sinceros instintos de cada uno salieran a relucir sin pudor alguno. La sensualidad se sentía en el ambiente. El calor de la noche solamente era el recordatorio de lo que más tarde habría de acontecer cuando la vergüenza quedara disipada bajo el efervescente hechizo del champán. Aquellas notas que gemían suavemente en el ambiente ocasionaban que más de un cuerpo buscara ansiosa y afanosamente a otro que estuviera dispuesto a ejecutar con presteza y sincronía aquella descarnada, aunque sutil danza, que culminaría en el más delicioso y efímero de los placeres.

Las luces, tenues, incitantes, poderosas aun con su débil llama. El aroma en el aire era fragante y delicioso. Aquella fiesta era una bacanal convertida en festín, al que muchos acudieron gustosos con la única consigna de dejarse llevar y embotar los sentidos, llevarlos al límite y sucumbir ante las tentaciones que se presentaban ocultas bajo aquellas opulentas y exquisitas máscaras.

El exceso, indescriptible. Era Mardi Gras. Eso lo justificaba todo, eso le confería un halo de misterio al torrente de pasiones que se escondían silenciosas debajo de esos rostros carentes de vida y de honestidad.

Una mascarada.

Era un desfile cargado de cinismo y desfachatez. Era el momento en el que la ira se pintaba una sonrisa que se mostraba galante y afable al que la viera. Era cuando la lujuria se permitía exhibirse bajo el candoroso tacto de la seda y el erotismo del encaje, fingiendo una inocencia que nunca había tenido. La gula, la avaricia y la pereza se abrazaban para conspirar contra los presentes y doblegarlos ante su poder. Todas esas imperfecciones deseaban tener algo que carecían, algo que les era negado por su misma condición. Todas esas faltas eran celebradas esa noche con desenfreno, con desenfado y con mucho orgullo por quienes se permitían expresarse desde aquel fingido anonimato. La única emoción que nunca se doblegaba ante nada, era la soberbia. Esa era su noche. Ese era su momento.

Tony era la representación enmascarada de la soberbia y aun sin esa careta, seguía siendo el epítome de ese pecado. Era el que encabezaba aquella celebración en la que la única consigna era el placer, era el satisfacer los deseos sin importar cuáles fueran ni lo que se tuviera que dar a cambio, aun cuando se perdiera algo en el camino. No había faltas. No había reproche ni juicio. Solamente la imperiosa necesidad de complacer a los sentidos, cualesquiera que fueran sus demandas.

Anduvo a placer ostentando su rango, mostrando a todo aquel que osara mirarle quién era en verdad. No necesitaba ser presentado siendo él mismo el anfitrión que comandaba a aquella legión de seres decadentes que se habían dado cita esa noche. Aquel despliegue de diamantes, oro y rubíes simplemente hacía enmudecer a todo el que lo viera, incluso al que sólo lo imaginara. Seda y diamantes. La pasión hecha carne y sangre.

Se deleitó observando que cada detalle fuera exactamente como lo había dictado su voluble imaginación. Se cercioró de que cada cosa estuviera dispuesta para satisfacer los apetitos de sus invitados. Su única preocupación era el deleite de los sentidos, de que aquella bacanal fuera una fiel réplica de lo que los demonios en su mente le dictaban en sus momentos de ansiedad.

Su andar era regio. No había punto de comparación. Observaba con sumo agrado y satisfacción, la complacencia en los movimientos de aquellos que se resguardaban bajo la protección que les prodigaba aquella enorme máscara, misma que cada uno había elegido para dejarse ver tal cual eran. Sabía quiénes eran aun sin verlos directamente. Los reconocía por la ansiedad en sus maneras, por la forma en la que se entregaban de forma casi animal a sus propios arrebatos. Observaba detrás de aquella pesada careta, con sumo descaro y morbo, a todos los que se entregaban a los escarceos amorosos que la falta de inhibiciones ocasionaba. Miraba sin empacho a los que se entregaban a la vista de todos en esa orgía en la cual él no participaba.

Él mismo sabía que debía moderar sus apetitos pues no había quién pudiera calmarlos. No había encontrado a nadie que estuviera a la altura de lo que su cuerpo y su espíritu anhelaban. El clamor de su corazón había quedado silenciado por su propia indiferencia, por su propio abandono a sí mismo. Necesitaba saber que algunos otros daban rienda suelta a su placer para él sentir que podía satisfacer el propio. Era más de medianoche. Los demonios habían sido liberados. Los ángeles se habían desprendido momentáneamente de su pureza para fundirse con aquellos que mancillaban sus virtudes. Todos se entregaban a sus propios deseos, menos él.

Cada año era más aburrido. Cada año le era más difícil mantener la emoción. Cada año era la misma tortuosa consigna de sentir que vivía a través de las experiencias de otros. Cada año era preguntarse quien osaba retarlo al otro lado de ese amplio recinto decadente, cuya opulencia contrastaba con el vacío que en realidad sentía. Sólo una noche se sintió eclipsado por una máscara no tan ostentosa como la suya, pero cuya sencillez le hizo sentir envida por la seguridad que emanaba. Mientras la suya era un despliegue de todo el resplandor del sol y del rubí, aquella máscara blanca era la inamovible expresión de la rebeldía con toda su simpleza.

Solo una vez se acercó. Sólo una vez tuvo el descaro y la insolencia de burlarse de aquel que no pareció intimidado por su presencia. Sólo una vez se sintió en franca desventaja ante esa máscara blanca e inexpresiva que se burló de la exquisitez de su gusto.

Era el tercer año en que realizaba esa fiesta y estaba a punto de perder los estribos, pues aquella máscara todavía no había hecho su triunfal pero silente aparición. La primera vez que la vio, simplemente se burló y con su séquito de seguidores, fue a plantarse para señalar la inferioridad del detalle.

"¡Oh, pero miren qué tenemos aquí! ¿Alguien de ustedes ha escuchado decir que entre menos, mejor? Claro, hay quienes abusan de eso y muestran el exceso de miseria y vacío que tienen. ¡Helo aquí, señores! ¡El reflejo de una máscara cuya pobreza es dada a conocer en esta bacanal que he organizado para ustedes!"

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y quién fuera aquella persona que estuviera bajo la máscara, simplemente permaneció inamovible como una escultura más de las que engalanaban aquella mansión. Tony se burló profiriendo cualquier cantidad de insultos y mofas, pero aquella presencia era poderosa aun sin haber respondido nada. Cuando los bufones que siempre lo seguían se fueron, Tony quedó a merced de esa mirada oscura que refulgía con furia detrás de la careta. Eso era lo que no había podido soportar: que no hubiera un ápice de reproche y ningún intento de defenderse por parte del otro. Esa noche Tony trató inútilmente de distraerse celebrando y bebiendo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que cubierto con esa enorme y negra túnica, había desnudado su alma con solo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

El segundo año fue lo mismo. Nuevamente fue a reírse de la máscara y trató de quitarla de aquel rostro, pero no pudo. Aquel ni siquiera se defendió ni intentó detenerlo cuando por poco, Tony arrancó la máscara de su rostro. El desaire que aquella presencia le hizo con su silencio, lo heló. Mientras los demás lo elogiaban hasta el hastío y trataban de llevar a Tony de vuelta a la celebración, aquella figura solamente permaneció impasible, callada. Ni un paso atrás. Ni un movimiento. Esa vez Tony sintió miedo. No había quién retara su simple presencia. Todos se deshacían a su paso. Todos adulaban su mera existencia, menos aquella figura. Era como si todos los secretos de la noche y sus pasiones se resguardaran celosa y estoicamente bajo esa máscara nívea.

Desde esa noche, Tony no había vuelto a conocer la calma ni había vuelto a regodearse en los placeres que otras cosas le habían proporcionado antes. Era como si esa mirada hubiera tomado lo último que le quedaba de orgullo y dignidad.

La soberbia era solamente un disfraz que afanosamente había vuelto a confeccionar para vestirse, para protegerse. Era como una armadura que solamente aquel había logrado destruir con una sola y fría mirada. Aquel par de ojos oscuros lo habían traspasado y él se había burlado sin haber considerado lo que su insolencia le habría de costar. Con este, ya eran tres años sin poder dormir en paz. Ya eran tres años esperando aquella única noche en la que sabía, aquel habría de aparecer, indómito, indoblegable. Silencioso. Aquella mirada había desbaratado en un solo acto de silente dignidad, tantos años de superficialidad.

Más de la media noche y la brisa no le daba indicios de que el dueño de esa máscara ya hubiera llegado. Quería disculparse. Quería pedirle perdón con una mirada, quería suplicarle en silencio que lo perdonara, que olvidara aquel arrebato déspota, aquella burla. Quería doblegarse ante aquel que parecía haber adivinado sus secretos y que parecía poseer la redención, pero aun no llegaba.

Su máscara era una mentira bellamente confeccionada para esconder todo eso que lo estaba matando. Aquella exquisita máscara era el escondite perfecto a aquella pena que lo ahogaba. Se ocultó por unos instantes tras las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que daban un poco de privacidad a los que no la querían y se quitó la máscara. Miró aquella careta que parecía burlarse de él. Aquella sedosa textura no apaciguaba sus instintos ni disipaba sus preocupaciones. La oquedad de las cuencas simplemente era el reflejo de cómo se sentía por dentro.

Tomó una botella de champán y dejó la fiesta para subir a su recámara. Los invitados estaban desenfrenados y habían llegado al punto de no retorno, en el que las pasiones se habían posesionado de ellos, la virtud había cedido espacio a la sensualidad, a la lubricidad que emanaba de cada una de sus enloquecidas ideas. Tony no deseaba participar. Solamente quería olvidarse y esperar que el próximo año pasara rápido, en un chasquido, para poder verle aunque fuera una vez más, pues todo indicaba que en esa noche no lo vería.

Resignado, cerró la puerta. La oscuridad en su cuarto era abrumadora. Encendió una lámpara y la tenue luz lo hizo mirar la forma en la que su sombra tomaba un aspecto retorcido en la pared.

-Bravo. Una noche más sumido en la desesperación. Una noche más en la que nada de lo que tienes te satisface ni llena tus expectativas. Una noche más pensando en esos ojos oscuros, que quizá nunca más volverás a ver-se recriminó mientras se quitaba aquel pesado disfraz.

La máscara que llevaba era una versión refinada de la de Mattaccino. Había pensado en usar ese año la de Pierrot, pero no estaba seguro. No quería que sus invitados adivinaran la pena en su alma y con ello, destrozar la imagen de hombre fuerte que tenía. Se desvistió y fue por la botella. Todavía podía oír la música y los gritos de los invitados. Las risas, los vítores, aun podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo desbocado por algo que quizá no iba a suceder. Bebió con desesperación hasta que no quedó una sola gota. Abrió trastabillando el buró al lado de su cama para sacar su reserva secreta y con ello, buscar el olvido en el fondo de aquella botella de whisky.

Cerró los ojos y todo lo que podía ver era el recuerdo casi borroso de esa imagen. Aquella máscara que desafiaba la autoridad que él tenía ante el mundo. Aquella máscara carente de expresión que parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo. Aquella presencia cuyo verdadero rostro ignoraba. Un enigma y no otra cosa.

El gusto del alcohol aun estaba en su boca. La tibieza del aire de la noche empezó a relajarlo, más no a reconfortarlo. Su piel ardía, su corazón aun palpitaba por el desasosiego. Sintió el llanto al borde de los ojos y se levantó. Solo atinó a dejarse caer en su cama y a tratar de distraerse pensando en otra cosa, algo que no lo remitiera a aquella careta blanca. El sueño comenzó a abrazarlo. Pronto, se vio a merced de aquella figura que estaba parada frente a él, sin decir nada. Tony se revolvió inquieto. Para ser un sueño era muy vívido. Podía sentir un par de manos cubiertas por unos fríos guantes de piel acariciar su piel sudorosa. Pronto, una mano se posó en su boca impidiéndole gritar. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no podía defenderse de aquella mano poderosa, de aquella fuerza descomunal. Sobresaltado, se sentó en la cama, para darse cuenta de que estaba solo y que sus delirios amenazaban con volver.

-¡Maldición!

Presuroso, volvió a vestirse y se colocó la costosa y exquisita máscara. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que sus invitados se regodeaban en los placeres que él mismo había dispuesto para ellos en esa noche de sábado. Aquellas ofrendas llenas de lujuria parecían ser del agrado de Ishtar, aquel lucero celeste que anunciaba que el alba aun no llegaba pero que lo haría en cualquier momento. Empujó a más de un invitado tratando de buscar aquella mascara inconfundible. Buscó en cada rincón de los amplios jardines de su enorme mansión. Sabía de memoria el camino del laberinto que él mismo había mandado construir y nada. No había un solo rastro de aquel ser que lo estaba desquiciando.

Entró y salió molesto de cada una de las habitaciones. Caminó entre los que deambulaban penosamente ya convertidas en víctimas de Baco. Nada. Salió aun cuando fue advertido de los peligros que existían afuera de la protección que su mansión le daba. Sintió ganas de arrancarse la máscara y dejarla caer, aun cuando una lluvia de topacios pardos y rubíes coloreara el suelo, pero no pudo. Sus manos no servían más que para empujar gente y voltear violentamente a cualquiera cuya vestimenta fuera similar a la que deseaba encontrar. La boca la sentía seca. Su mirada recorría una y otra vez aquellos lugares en los que ya había pasado más de una vez. La desesperación y la angustia lo estaban consumiendo otra vez.

-¿Todo bien?

Miró a aquella figura curveada que bajo ese antifaz de Colombina lo miraba lleno de curiosidad.

-Tony, ¿estás bien?

Aun cuando hubiera querido decir algo, hubiera sido imposible. Su boca quería decir algo, pero su mente podría traicionarlo. Solamente asintió y se alejó. Una última búsqueda. Necesitaba más alcohol. Ninguna de las botellas de su cava podría saciar la sed que su cuerpo sentía. Sin importarle romper las reglas que él mismo había impuesto, se despojó de la máscara para comenzar a beber desesperadamente. Arrojó la botella contra una de sus pinturas más caras. No le interesaba dañar su patrimonio ni nada de lo que tuviera con tal de sentir algo de calma, pero era imposible.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Su mente no paraba de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez. Aquella máscara blanca no estaba por ningún lado. Vacío cada una de las copas que encontró a su paso y aun a riesgo de caerse por su estado, siguió en su afanosa búsqueda.

-¿Necesita algo, señor Stark?

Volteó molesto a ver a quién le hablaba. Era uno de los mozos, el más joven y no recordaba haberlo visto en toda la noche. No era como que reparara en su servidumbre, pero aquel chico de ojos color caramelo y aire ingenuo le incomodó por el aura tan ingenua y diligente que emanaba de él.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? -dijo molesto.

-Estoy para servirle.

Tony le arrebató una de las botellas que llevaba el joven y bebió antes de formular su petición.

-Busco a un tipo, tiene una máscara muy singular. Es una máscara completamente blanca, no es como todas las que hay aquí. Si lo ves, por favor, házmelo saber. Estaré esperando aquí hasta que me digas algo.

El joven asintió y se alejó a toda prisa. Tony esperó, pero el mozo regresó diciéndole que no había nadie.

-¡Búscalo hasta que aparezca!

El joven se disculpó y por un momento Tony se sintió ridículo por haber mostrado desesperación ante un chico que no conocía. ¿Por qué hacía cómplice de sus deseos a alguien a quién no conocía en absoluto? Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad y la decepción se hizo evidente en su rostro al ver la expresión apesadumbrada del joven.

-Lo siento, señor Stark, pero no hay nadie así en la fiesta. Ya fui a buscar afuera y le pedí al mayordomo que me avise si ve a esa persona, pero no hay nada. ¿Hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por usted?

Tony perdió los estribos y abofeteó con furia al joven. El chico no hizo nada mientras Tony continuaba gritándole.

-¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Todos ustedes son unos inútiles que no saben hacer bien su trabajo!

Tony arrojó la botella vacía y salió a dar un último recorrido. La ira lo recorrió al darse cuenta de que el joven decía la verdad. Regresó frenético y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que tenía a su alcance contra quien fuera. Algunos de los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir pensando que se trataba de alguna de sus excentricidades, pero cuando vieron que Tony era la viva expresión de la furia y la violencia, comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Oye, tranquilízate! ¿Qué tienes?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! -gritó mientras buscaba desesperadamente entre los que iban saliendo a aquella máscara que no había visto en toda la noche.

El hombre lo sujetó fuertemente del hombro y lo obligó a encararlo.

-¿Crees que no vi cómo abofeteaste a ese chico? ¿Qué te sucede?

Tony miró enojado a quién le hablaba. Aquel rubio de ojos azules que se escondía bajo la máscara de Zanni, lo miraba desconcertado. Tony lo tomó de las ropas y lo arrojó contra una de las esculturas de mármol del jardín, sin importarle que aquel se hubiera golpeado fuertemente.

-¡Tú no vienes a mi casa a decirme que me calme o no! ¡Lárgate, Steve! ¡Lárguense todos, la fiesta se terminó!

Los invitados, ebrios y a medio vestir comenzaron a irse. La servidumbre también se fue maldiciendo y jurando no volver a servir a aquel hombre tan irascible.

El chico aun lo miraba con temor. Tony frunció el ceño.

-¿Te gusta el espectáculo? ¿Quieres que te pague por tus inútiles servicios o qué demonios estás esperando?

El joven caminó cabizbajo hacia la salida. Tony se quedó bufando hasta que vio que no había nadie en la casa. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado a causa de la ira. El sudor perló su frente mientras sentía los labios secos. Apretó con furia los puños.

-¡Maldita sea!

Terminó de tirar lo que obstruía su paso y fue por más alcohol. Su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo pero la necedad lo hacía beber descontroladamente. El glamour y la exquisitez de esa noche habían quedado reducidos a vidrios rotos en el suelo. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes. No le extrañaba que su mente lo estuviera traicionando. Nada le garantizaba que aquella misteriosa visión no hubiera sido producto de su mente enajenada. Nadie podría asegurarle que lo que él juraba había sido cierto dos fiestas atrás, fuera verdadero.

Tony sabía que su adicción estaba destruyéndolo y eso había alejado a la gente que más había amado en el pasado. Solo unos cuantos se habían quedado cuando había tocado fondo definitivamente y ese séquito de invitados, eran los mismos que se aparecían cada vez que él anunciaba un despilfarro con tal de mitigar un poco su soledad. Esa noche los únicos dos que le habían preguntado si estaba bien, eran los mismos que lo habían salvado de las garras de su propia tendencia a autodestruirse. Ahora había perdido a esos dos únicos amigos que se habían quedado con él. Pepper y Steve no regresarían jamás.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desaforadamente. Había estado al borde del precipicio muchas veces pero esa noche simplemente había dado un paso adelante y la caída sería dolorosa, más que la última vez.

-¿Señor Stark?

Las lágrimas y su orgullo le impidieron ver con claridad la delicada figura que se acercaba a él.

-¿No sabes que significa lárgate? -preguntó molesto.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Tony se enjugó las lágrimas. Tal vez las alucinaciones habían sobrepasado los límites y quizá estaría hablando con el vivo reflejo de la culpa que sentía.

-No. Vete y no regreses.

Tony miró que el chico se alejaba. Tal vez no había nadie ahí y estaba hablado solo. Tal vez su mera existencia era una mala jugada. Tal vez esa fiesta ni siquiera había sucedido en verdad, pues había días en los que no podía distinguir la realidad de sus ensoñaciones.

Cerró los ojos. Eso a veces ayudaba. Bastaba con que se abstrajera de la realidad unos instantes para abrirlos y darse cuenta de que a veces su mente lo engañaba. A veces sentía estar trabajando intensamente y cuando hacía eso, cuando cerraba los ojos unos minutos, se daba cuenta de que estaba parado hablando solo frente al espejo. Por eso mismo, organizaba aquellas tremendas fiestas. Por eso les pedía que fueran enmascarados porque sentir bajo sus manos las diversas texturas le hacía darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era más real que lo que creía ver. Tal vez la demencia se había presentado de forma muy anticipada y necesitaba darse cuenta de la realidad buscando formas por demás extrañas. Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo y se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a dejar que la soledad hiciera su trabajo.


	2. SEGUNDO ACTO

El silencio.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de los destrozos que había causado. Se dio cuenta de que aquella farsa simplemente había ocurrido y que él estaba solo, igual que al principio. Se dio cuenta que aquella máscara que buscaba afanosamente no se presentaría nunca más, que tal vez había sido uno de sus más profundos anhelos y que él mismo se había encargado de darle un cuerpo y una forma, pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

Se levantó. Aun con todo el alcohol que había bebido, conservaba algo de sus reflejos. Comenzó a caminar mirando la devastación que había dejado a su paso. Aquella mascarada había sido un fiasco por su culpa. Aquel desfile de hermosas mascaras había quedado reducido a un mal recuerdo. Miró al cielo antes de entrar en esa enorme casa. Tan opulenta, tan exquisita pero tan vacía. No importaba la delicadeza con la que la había decorado, no importaba el exceso en cada uno de sus rincones, el frío del vacío podía sentirse en cada lugar.

Instintivamente, pasó sus manos por su rostro solamente para sentir que ese frío se había apoderado también de él y que sería un milagro ver el amanecer.

"No, ni siquiera lo pienses".

Se detuvo ante aquella enorme escalera de mármol. Su determinación por seguir viviendo era tan frágil como una llama en el viento. No sabía en qué momento decidiría dejar de luchar y mostrarse tal cual era: vulnerable, lleno de conflictos, víctima de sus propios deseos.

Subió lentamente cada uno de esos escalones, sintiendo que cada paso era una tortura. Mientras su cuerpo iba en ascenso, su mente y sus pensamientos rayaban en lo más bajo. La tristeza, el desgano, la abulia. La cruda realidad.

Cuando llegó al último escalón, se sujetó con fuerza. Aun quedaba algo dentro de sí que lo obligaba a creer que el siguiente día sería mejor. Aun guardaba dentro de sí un poco de esperanza, misma que flaqueaba cada vez que recordaba que llevaba años viviendo una vida superficial. Ninguno de sus logros era lo suficientemente bueno para él. No se consideraba digno de nada. Podía tenerlo todo y al igual que esas máscaras, ostentar la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero ninguna era genuina. Llevaba años sin sentir algo que hiciera latir genuinamente su corazón de emoción. Llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo del contacto con otra persona. Llevaba años negándose el placer de otra compañía y eso era algo que nadie más sabía.

Caminó por aquel largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Aquella lámpara aun continuaba encendida. Se despojó de lo que llevaba puesto y la dejó encendida, esperando que la tenue luz lo reconfortara un poco. No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Trató de callar su mente y sus pensamientos. Deseaba un poco de paz antes de tomar una decisión, cualquiera que esa fuera. Quería dormir tranquilo aunque fuera por unas cuántas horas.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos. Sintió la nostalgia apretar con fuerza su garganta, como si fuera una pesada cadena. El sollozo. Podía ver aquella explosión de colores y formas como si aun siguiera celebrándose allá afuera. Podía ver aquella mirada esmeralda que compasivamente le había preguntado si estaba bien. Podía ver aquellos otros ojos del mismo color que el zafiro, preocupados al tiempo que le reprochaban su falta contra alguien que no le había hecho nada. Podía ver aquella otra y última mirada suave, aceptando resignadamente su furia. Podía ver esos ojos oscuros que llevaban tiempo atormentándolo.

"¡Ya basta!"

Se levantó para apagar la lámpara y se dio cuenta de que esa última mirada que había recreado estaba frente a él. Aquella máscara blanca estaba imponente justo frente a él. Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

—No. No eres real. ¡No eres real!

Aquella figura de imponente aspecto estaba impasible ante él. Tony buscó con la mirada algo con qué defenderse, pero se contuvo. ¿No había ansiado tanto volver a estar frente a esa presencia? ¿No era como si la desesperación y el ansia lo hubieran llamado y aquel estuviera atendiendo sus deseos? ¿No era como si alguien hubiera adivinado cuál era su última voluntad y estaba ahí para dar rienda suelta a sus anhelos?

Tony se sujetó al dosel de la cama. Aquella figura no se movía en absoluto. Solamente parecía seguirlo con la mirada, pero a esas alturas, Tony no estaba seguro de si era real o no.

Con mucha cautela, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde aquel estaba. Acercó lentamente una de sus manos y tocó la helada careta que cubría ese rostro. Aquel no se movió.

—Quítate la máscara —ordenó sintiendo que el miedo lo devoraba.

El otro no obedeció. Su mirada, casi imperceptible bajo la sutil luz, denotaba una dureza tremenda. Tony comenzó a temblar violentamente.

—¡Quítate la máscara! —gritó más con temor que con determinación—. ¡Muéstrame tu rostro!

Aquel se acercó un paso más y Tony tropezó, cayendo nuevamente sobre la cama. Aquella figura se posó sobre él y como si el sueño que tuvo horas antes hubiera sido una premonición, aquel par de manos inmediatamente comenzó a arrebatar la poca ropa que Tony tenía puesta. Ese cuerpo se posó sobre el suyo y Tony, enmudecido por el desconcierto no pudo reaccionar. Solamente sentía el tacto frío de los guantes sobre su cuerpo y la fría máscara rozando su rostro. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Estaba siendo tocado de manera obscena, sin su consentimiento.

—¡N-no!

Despegar los labios para proferir esa orden le había dolido. El miedo lo paralizó. La inexpresividad de esa máscara era poderosa, hipnótica. Tony trató de forcejear. Ese instinto que había creído perdido, el de la supervivencia, salió en su defensa, pero aquel era más fuerte. Sintió terror. Quiso gritar, quiso defenderse, pero al mismo tiempo se rindió. Aquella ráfaga de adrenalina se había visto rebasada por la fuerza silenciosa de ese que estaba encima suyo. Tony se estremeció cuando aquellas manos pronto se despojaron de los guantes que las cubrían y empezaron a acariciarlo suavemente, pero sin dejar que escapara. Entrecerró los ojos, queriendo intensificar aquellas sensaciones.

"¡Esto está mal! ¡Esto no debe ser así!"

Su consciencia se empeñaba en traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, pero su cuerpo anhelaba seguir sintiendo el ímpetu de ese momento.

"¡Esto está muy mal!"

Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando sintió que un par de dedos comenzaban a hurgar en su intimidad. Su cuerpo reaccionó contrario a lo que momentos atrás estaba sintiendo. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Tony empujó a aquel ser que se estaba aprovechando de su indefensión y trató de levantarse. Sin embargo, el otro fue rápido y a horcajadas se colocó sobre Tony, presionando con fuerza sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse otra vez. Aquella mano que antes le había sujetado, ahora se había colocado sobre los labios inexpresivos de esa máscara demandándole silencio. Tony obedeció, aun cuando su poca conciencia le demandaba actuar en consecuencia.

Se quedó quieto con la mirada fija en aquel rostro artificial carente de vida. Solo ese par de ojos oscuros lo miraba con ese brillo lujurioso, con esa determinación que nunca antes había visto en ningún otro lugar. Tony suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer si se encontraba a merced de un desconocido y de sus propios anhelos, aquellos que le daba vergüenza reconocer?

—Esto no está bien... —susurró— Esto no está bien...

Aquel cuerpo nuevamente se posó encima suyo. Aquellos dedos comenzaron a marcar su rastro sobre el pecho de Tony y pronto se aprisionaron de sus pezones. Tony se retorció sobre las frías sábanas de seda.

—P-por favor, para... —imploró no tan seguro de lo que decía.

Aquel toque pronto comenzó a despertar sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Aquellas manos se apoderaron de él, de su piel y de su intimidad.

—¡Ah!

Un jadeo involuntario que había sonado como una súplica. Aquellas manos sabían lo que hacían y Tony estaba perdiendo la poca consciencia que aun tenía. Estaba cediendo su poder a aquel desconocido. Estaba sucumbiendo ante el dominio que emanaba del otro.

Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sintió que una de esas manos pronto comenzaba a acariciar con firmeza su palpitante erección. Volteó la cabeza, tratando de aminorar el deseo que despertaba en su cuerpo. La culpa era la que aun se resistía a irse. Frunció el ceño y su respiración se aceleró. Se mordió el labio y no se detuvo aun cuando probó el gusto metálico de su propia sangre. Aquel cuerpo emanaba un aroma adormecedor, poderoso.

—No, por favor...

Aquella máscara lo contemplaba con aire inexpresivo. Tony entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que aquel dejaba al descubierto su propio cuerpo. Ya no hizo ningún intento por huir. El miedo había dado paso a la lascivia, a la curiosidad. Aquella piel era ardiente y Tony se estremeció cuando la sintió contra la suya. De haber podido, hubiera arrebatado esa máscara para besar esos labios, pero no podía. La desesperación nuevamente lo estaba consumiendo y a pesar de lo atemorizante de la situación, el poco control que tenía se disipó. Se dejó ir cuando sintió que aquellas manos lo acariciaban con presteza, con deleite como si quisieran hacerle sentir más placer que el que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida.

Sin dudarlo, se aferró a esa espalda delgada pero bien cincelada. Clavó sus dedos al tiempo que sentía el ansia en el otro cuerpo. El roce de aquella piel, de ese vientre contra el suyo, acomodándose para lo que era obvio, lo hizo enterrar sus uñas en esa piel desconocida.

Tony sintió que todo el aire que había en esa habitación no era suficiente. Después, un dolor agudo, insoportable. Gritó como nunca en su vida, pero él mismo lo deseaba así. Quería sentirse vivo, quería sentir algo que lo hiciera darse cuenta de su propia y maldita existencia. Quería sentir que la vida aun tenía algo para ofrecerle, aun cuando sus designios rayaban en la crueldad y lo inverosímil.

Sintió que su cuerpo era sacudido con violencia, con saña y que él mismo lo estaba permitiendo. Aquellas embestidas que lastimaban su cuerpo las encontraba deliciosas. Ese dolor tan terrible era la única forma de sentir que aun respiraba. El sudor escurría copiosamente por su rostro y las lágrimas, muestra de lo que en realidad sentía, eran el testimonio de que su cuerpo no rechazaba ese maltrato.

Lo deseaba. Era la única forma de hallar redención por cada uno de sus actos. Eran la penitencia justa por cada uno de sus pecados.

Mordió aquel hombro, no le importó lastimar aquel cuerpo que estaba ensañándose con el suyo. Se aferró con toda su fuerza a ese cuerpo que se había fundido con el suyo. Aquella degradación, aquel acto era justo lo que necesitaba para poderse sentir en paz consigo mismo. El miedo había sido la máscara de su orgullo lastimado, temeroso de ser expuesto. La soberbia había sido embriagada por la lujuria. Ese vaivén violento, despiadado, le parecía el pago justo a todas sus erradas acciones.

El roce de su erección contra aquella piel suave, ardiente y sudorosa pronto comenzó a embotar sus maltrechos sentidos. El dolor y el placer en extraño maridaje. Aquel cosquilleo insoportable, aquella humedad corriendo y derramándose descontrolada, efímera, deliciosa sobre su propia piel y sobre aquella otra.

Sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba y se dejó caer sin importarle lo que el otro siguiera o no haciendo. El cansancio se apoderó de él y después, el vacío. El sueño. La oscuridad.


	3. FINALE

Abrió los ojos cuando vio la luz del día entrar por el ventanal. Su cuerpo dolía terriblemente. Apenas era consciente de lo que había pasado y cuando su mente empezó a atormentarlo, se levantó. Un quejido salió de sus labios hinchados y adoloridos.

Volteó a su alrededor y solo vio aquella máscara tirada en el suelo. La miró con recelo. No sabía si aquel desconocido estaba ahí, listo para revelarse ante él o si la había dejado ahí como un recuerdo tangible de la madrugada, como una mofa, como una declaración de que había habido alguien con el poder suficiente como para someterlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se agachó a recogerla y la dejó en la cama. Su cuerpo aun recordaba la violencia y la pericia con la que había sido sometido. Ese aroma, esa determinación en los embates, en los movimientos. Aquella promesa sin palabras de que tal vez volvería o la desesperanza de que no fuera así jamás. Habría dado lo que fuera por sentir un beso de esos labios que sabiamente se ocultaron bajo aquella mascara, tal vez conscientes del poder del veneno que emanaba de ellos, tal vez seguros del poder que tenían.

Comenzó a recorrer la habitación solamente para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Se puso una bata de seda negra y caminó lastimosamente por toda la casa buscando a alguien, pero recordó que todos se habían ido. Él los había corrido.

—Estás igual que al principio. Tú no entiendes.

Salió al jardín en el que había ocurrido la fiesta de la noche anterior. Solo quedaban los vidrios de las copas y botellas que había roto. Algunas máscaras también estaban en el suelo, las de aquellos que habían salido huyendo despavoridos al ver el rostro del verdadero Tony Stark.

—Bien. Tal vez debas conseguir nuevos amigos —se dijo irónicamente.

Se dio la vuelta mientras repasaba lo que unas horas antes había sucedido. No se sentía mal al respecto. Era como si la vida le hubiera devuelto un poco de todo el dolor que había causado a otros con sus actitudes. Ese acto había sido una manera de ponerse a mano consigo mismo, aun cuando cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera actuado desde el inicio. Él había querido que pasara, él quería tener una historia que contarse en sus noches de soledad. Quería tener algo de lo que pudiera acordarse cuando las ganas de vivir se le escaparan otra vez.

Estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente a ese gran salón en el que antes recibía a sus invitados, cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó. Volteó poniéndose a la defensiva y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquel joven lucía asustado.

—L-lo siento mucho, pero no tenía donde pasar la noche. Vivo muy lejos de aquí y...

Tony lo miró fijamente y el joven guardó silencio. Se acercó a verlo. Tal vez no pasaba de los dieciocho. La noche anterior, en su furia no había reparado en él, pero a la luz del día era un joven de aspecto indefenso y mirada temerosa.

—¿En serio quieres que crea que pasaste la noche escondido en quién sabe dónde?

El muchacho bajó la mirada. Tony se lamió el labio inferior, sintiendo la herida que él mismo se había hecho la noche anterior.

—Le juro que es verdad. No sabía qué más hacer, por favor, perdóneme.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dónde te escondiste? ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

El muchacho comenzó a jugar con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Tony sabía que el chico estaba muerto de miedo, su voz lo delataba.

—M-me escondí en el cobertizo. ¡Puede revisarme, no me robé nada y...!

—Vete antes de que llame a la policía.

El joven se deshizo en disculpas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Tony lo miró fijamente. Aquel porte escuálido e inseguro no tenía nada que ver con el otro que lo había sometido en la madrugada.

—¡Oye! —gritó y el joven se detuvo—. ¡Regresa!

El chico dudó pero hizo lo que el cuarentón le ordenó. Tony lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Muéstrame tus manos—le ordenó.

El joven bajó la mirada y sin dudarlo, las extendió. Tony las sujetó con fuerza y las examinó minuciosamente. Eran unas manos finas, suaves. Tony iba a decir algo más cuando se dio cuenta del golpe que había en el rostro del chico. Era por la bofetada que le había plantado la noche anterior. En todo caso, si quería proceder contra aquel que se había quedado a escondidas en su casa, era él quien las llevaba de perder.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico aún seguía cabizbajo.

—Peter... —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Peter qué? — preguntó irritado, tratando de que respondiera con voz audible.

—Peter Parker.

Tony lo soltó. No era el que él estaba buscando.

—Bien. Creo que no fui muy amable contigo. ¿Dónde dices que vives?

El chico levantó la mirada lentamente.

—En Nueva York.

—¿Y qué demonios haces en Nueva Orleans?

Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico era tímido y que estaba aterrorizado ante su presencia.

—Un amigo me dijo que iba a haber un banquete y que me pagarían bien, así que me escapé y vine a trabajar. Mi tía no tardará en darse cuenta, pero en verdad necesito el dinero. Dijeron que me pagarían bien.

Tony echó la cabeza para atrás.

—Dios, me voy a meter en un problema por esto, pero no tengo opción.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron descomunalmente y comenzó a voltear en todos lados. Tony lo sujetó del hombro y el chico se estremeció. Trató de que su voz no sonara tan molesta como hacía unos instantes.

—Haremos lo siguiente, te pago lo que trabajaste anoche y te mando hoy mismo a tu casa y por favor, no digas nada de lo sucedido. Anoche no fue un buen momento para mí y bastante tengo con el escandalo que se avecina, como para decir que un chiquillo se quedó escondido a pasar la noche en mi casa, ¿estamos?

El joven asintió. Tony lo invitó a pasar y buscó su chequera. Firmó una cantidad con bastantes ceros y obligó al joven a que recibiera ese cheque.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado dinero!

Tony cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—No sé que más hayas visto o escuchado anoche, pero creo que con esto quedamos a mano.

—¡Le juro que en cuanto todos salieron, yo sólo me regresé al cobertizo! ¡Puede ir a ver! ¡Me acosté sobre unos periódicos viejos y...! ¡Yo no vi nada, sólo me escondí y me iba a ir en cuanto pudiera!

—Toma el maldito cheque y ya.

Si Tony no arreglaba las cosas destrozándolas, las arreglaba pagando mucho dinero. Era un mal hábito suyo. El joven tomó el cheque y lo dobló, guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Tony acompañó al chico hacia la salida, aun cuando el dolor en su cuerpo seguía siendo evidente, pero tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos. Tenía que empezar a arreglar el caos que reinaba en su mente.

—Bien, joven Parker. Te vas directo a casa y te olvidas de todo lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? No viste nada, no escuchaste nada. Nunca estuviste aquí y no es algo que le puedas contar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Guarda ese dinero, adminístralo bien e invéntate unos cuantos trabajos para que lo vayas gastando de poco en poco y tu tía no se enoje.

—S-sí. Muchas gracias, señor Stark.

El taxi que pidió para que llevara al chico al aeropuerto ya estaba afuera. Tony aun sentía los embates de la resaca. El chico abrió la puerta del auto y antes de que subiera, se dirigió a Tony.

—¿Sabe? En la mañana vi salir a alguien de su casa.

Tony le hizo una seña al taxista para que esperara.

—¿Qué dices?

El joven se quedó esperando mientras Tony se acercaba a él.

—Vi salir a quien estaba buscando.

Tony jaló del cuello de la camisa al joven. Tenía que trabajar su ira, pero eso sería en otro momento.

—¡Te dije que....!

El chico lo interrumpió.

—Lo único que me dijo, es que adora sus mascaradas y que hará lo que tenga que hacer con tal de volver a la siguiente, pues no se ha perdido ninguna.

Tony lo soltó violentamente y vio que el cheque que había extendido volaba en pedazos para caer al suelo. Los labios del joven dibujaron una sonrisa que le heló la sangre a Tony y esa dulce mirada se transformó en una que ya conocía.

—Por cierto, creo que olvidé algo en su habitación. Adoro sus mascaradas, Sr. Stark. Hasta el siguiente año.

El joven subió rápidamente al auto. Tony cayó de rodillas, sin importarle el dolor en todo su cuerpo.


End file.
